Love Will Always Prevail: A Snake in the Rose Bush
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: A Valentine's Day Special. Set in Fifth Year. Draco Malfoy and Magnolia Potter spend their first Valentine's Day in private and from prying eyes.


**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** A Snake in the Rose Bush

**Summary:** Set in Fifth Year. Draco Malfoy and Magnolia Potter spend their first Valentine's Day in private and from prying eyes.

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**A Snake in the Rose Bush**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Four hours, Magnolia's companions where the endless rows of books that were full of fascinating information and the numerous tables and chairs that were scattered around the library. She sat on one of the cushioned window seats with her back resting against the wall and her parchment papers on her knees and opened books scattered around on the rest of the window seat and a quill in one of her hands. Since the end of breakfast, Maggie had resided herself inside the quiet library to work on some of her homework such as Potions and History of Magic. As minutes ticked by, her quill scratched along the parchment as she wrote words that led her closer and closer to finishing her essays.

When Maggie couldn't stand filling her head with various information for her essays, she closed the books and returned them to the proper place on the shelves by hand before she gathered her belongings and placed them in her bag. With the only strap of her bag on one of her shoulders, she left the comforting atmosphere of the quiet seclusion, only to find a long trail of red rose petals like crimson rubies leading away from the library and down the corridor.

Maggie didn' t understand why there was trail of petals leading away from her sanctuary but something inside her, a voice of her past, reminded her that the rose petals weren't for her but for someone else...someone who was worthy of those petals. With one hand, she hiked her strap more securely on her shoulder and continued, being careful not to step on the trail to keep it as perfect as she found it for the proper person it was meant for.

Behind her, Maggie heard the library open and than close with a soft _clang_ with footsteps following quickly after. She turned her head to look behind her shoulder, just in time to see a group of Hufflepuffs walk by her. What Maggie saw stopped her in her tracks.

The group of Hufflepuffs walked right on the rose petals, crushing them like fallen autumn leaves.

The group didn't notice the rose petal trail beneath their feet.

Why couldn't they see it?

Why could she?

Did that mean that the trail _was_ for her like she hoped?

Being careful of not stepping on the trail like the Hufflepuffs had done, she followed the trail down the corridor.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

For what seemed like an hour, Maggie walked along the rose petal trail that led her all throughout the castle. As she followed the trail, she tried to come up with theories as to why she was the only one who could see the rose petals and no one else could. She thought at first that she was hallucinating but that couldn't be right, she didn't eat or drink anything out the ordinary. Than she thought of that maybe she was unknowingly hit by a spell, but she crossed that out as well since she hadn't come in contact with anyone either than the Golden Trio on their way off of the grounds. If it wasn't her, than the petals themselves must have been placed under some kind of charm or spell to keep others from seeing it.

Maggie couldn't help but allow a gleeful smile smooth on her lips at the thought.

The trail _was_ for her!

The trail made her use the moving staircase to the Seventh floor and than down the empty corridor before it mysteriously stopped at a wall. Just above her eye level was a note on a piece of ripped parchment paper that had the words: _Think of only me_ written in clear and precised neat hand writing. With a deep breath and a tight grip on her bag's shoulder strap, she closed her eyes. She thought of her secret boyfriend. His light platinum blonde hair. His cold yet warm liquid silver eyes. His smile, not his smirk or his sneer but his real smile that he seemed to only share with her.

Maggie began feeling a little ridiculous so she opened one of her eyes, only to find that where the stone wall used to be, a door replaced it. With the hand that wasn't clutching the strap in a firm grip, she twisted the door knob and pushed it.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The secret Room of Requirement had dim lighting with mahogany red carpeting and dark wooden panel walls. Right in the middle of the room, was a single table with a red silk tablecloth, a light three candle candelabra and two table settings set across from each other.

"Oh good" a very familiar voice broke Maggie's stare of disbelief, "You followed the trail".

Magnolia didn't answer at first, still in shock and confused at the sight in front of her as she bent down and scooped up a few rose petals that trailed up to the beautifully set table. She stood back up and looked at the few soft petals in the palm of her hand.

"Y-you did this?" Maggie finally spoke up as she looked at the young man who was her boyfriend.

"Of course I did" Draco answered with one of his true smiles as she came over to her, "It's Valentine's Day. You didn't think I would let you celebrate this day alone when you have someone to celebrate it with, did you?"

Draco leaned down and pressed his pale lips to one of her cheeks.

"I-I thought I was hallucinating. No one else saw the trail but me..."

"A very simple charm actually".

"I figured that after a while" she replied with a very small smile.

"C'mon, I planned a nice dinner and chosen some quiet music for us to listen to as we dine and talk" he told her as he gently guided her towards the table. Upon the table, two settings of an ivory white plate with gold trimming, clear glass goblets and silver silverware. Between the table setting, the similar rose petals that she had followed but now white were scattered around like fallen rain drops.

"It's beautiful" Maggie whispered as she ran her fingers over the smooth silk tablecloth and the soft white flower petals.

"I thought you would like it" Draco responded as he pulled out her chair and than pushed her in like a Pure-blood gentleman before he took his own seat.

"I have planned an exceptional dinner for the two of us. We'll begin with Vol-au-vent filled with mushroom, fruit or cheese filling. Than we'll have honey glazed roasted hog, roasted potatoes and roasted green beans and carrots with either Pumpkin Juice; because I know it is your favorite, or Butterbeer. And finally for dessert, we have five different choice: chocolate eclairs, chocolate moose cheesecake, apple pie, apple tarts or apple crumble. All with help from the house-elves, of course."

"It sounds delicious" Magnolia replied as she looked deep into his eyes.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

As the meal progressed, Draco had tried his best not to talk about himself more than he should. He could tell that Magnolia wasn't too thrilled about listening about him going on and on about how the Slytherin girls; especially Pansy, has been trying to get him to go out with them or how good he is at every subject. Draco watched her as Maggie picked at and moved the hunks of meat and carrots that were still left on her plate.

With expect fingers and grace, Draco placed his fork and knife down beside his place and folded his hands together.

"Enough about me. Let's talk about you".

"What?" she asked surprised as she stilled her actions and looked at him in surprise.

"Tell me about yourself".

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked shyly.

"Let's start with why you and Potter refused my friendship in First Year".

"O-oh. Well, that is kind of difficult to answer" Maggie replied nervously. How could she answer that without giving too much a way.

"Try. I'm dying to know."

"Well, you see. It was me who told Harry not to be associated with you".

"Why?"

Maggie closed her eyes for a minute, silently praying for her twin to forgive her, before she opened her eyes and answered, "You scared me".

"I scared you? How did I scare you?" he asked both surprised and shocked.

"Y-you reminded me too much of our cousin Dudley. During the summer holidays, he isn't very nice to neither Harry or I and the way you presented yourself- you were just too much like him. After that, you showed that you were _just_ like him".

"Oh, I see" Draco didn't want to say it aloud but he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry but you have to understand, that was before you let me see the you you were hiding from everyone; the _real_ you".

"That's all in the past" Draco replied as he pushed that matter out of the way,"I know you love to read. Tell me, your first book?"

"The dictionary" she answered.

"What?"

"It was the first book I read on my own, with Harry's help, since he didn't want to read to me anymore."

"Why would Potter read to you?"

"Because I didn't know how to read yet. He taught me to read a few years ago".

"What do you mean he taught you just a few years ago? Are you telling me that you only just learned to read before you can here?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we talk about something else? Please?" she asked with shame as she looked down at her plate.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Draco stood up and discarded his napkin on his plate before standing in front of her. He held out a hand out to her in a welcoming gesture, "May I have this dance?"

"I don't dance Draco".

"I know you didn't attend the Yule Ball last year but I also know that you did attend McGonagall's dance lessons".

"Yes, I did" and she did practice the steps with both of the Weasley twins.

"So...?"

"I'll only step on your feet".

"That's a price I'm willing to pay" Draco replied with an unMalfoyish shrug of his shoulders.

With a sigh, she placed her utensils down and took his hand. Soft gentle music filled the room with a swish of Draco's wand. He than wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her body closer to his.

"Just remember; if you can walk, you can dance. Just follow the best you can."

With great care, Draco began to guide her in a slow dance full of swaying and twirling. Maggie did step on his feet a few times but Draco didn't mind.

Maggie's head rested on one of his shoulders and her body was pressed against his. They both swayed to the calming music.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, "I'm sorry that I didn't let Harry be friends with you".

"It's okay. Besides I've got you, and hopefully in the future Potter and I will be on civil speaking terms". Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head, "Happy Valentine's Day".

"Happy Valentine's Day" Maggie echoed with a smile on her face.

**THE END.**


End file.
